Fish Party
by AnkouRavien
Summary: It's time to catch that one cancerous guy! With many failed plans!


The day to catch that one cancerous thing has come. Someone just has to take some action.

"As a fellow fish, we should work together on this!" Slithice the Naga Siren shouts with sparkling eyes.

"For some reason I hate this idea," Slardar turns around, "Just let me go away and—"

Slithice throws her net to stop Slardar. "Hey, hey! You're not going anywhere! You have the important role here!"

"And why am I involved as well?" Leviathan the Tidehunter asks.

"Because we're fish!" Slithice replies.

Everything turns to silence.

"Here's the plan," Slithice puts a sentry ward, "We'll wait for him here. When he arrives, we'll catch him!"

"Or we can just ask him nicely to come," Leviathan suggests.

"There's no way in hell that will happen," Slardar responds, "It's not that easy."

"Tell me more," Leviathan looks at Slardar, "I need more details."

Naga Siren crosses her arms. "He escaped Dark Reef Prison alone!"

Leviathan startles. "I thought we're going to catch Kunkka. We're actually going to catch Slark?"

Slithice and Slardar facepalm.

"Alright! Enough talking!" Slithice shouts.

* * *

Plan A: Let Naga Siren sing to stop Slark

Slithice puts sentry ward. "I put this 10 times already!"

"Which means 40 minutes passed," Slardar says.

"I want to sing now," Slithice smiles as she starts singing.

"I... have a bad experience of hearing a song," Leviathan comments, "That succubus ruined my hearing skills."

"That's a scream! Not a song!" Slithice protests.

"The point is we all have bad experience of hearing a loud voice," Slardar sighs.

"Honestly you sounded like a dog whimpering for food," Leviathan teases.

Slithice lowers her head as she goes back to her hiding spot. She finds a paper on the ground and picks it up.

 _"Don't listen to the critics, Naga, I love your voice."_

Slithice crumples the paper and throw it away. "DAMN IT, SLARK!"

And there goes another bad experience with loud voice.

* * *

Plan B: Whoever sees Slark, just dive.

"And I decided to buy this pretty green gem called Gem of True Sight! What do you think?" Slithice smiles.

"It doesn't change the fact that we have to wait," Slardar says.

1 hour passed...

2 hour passed...

3 hour passed...

Slithice opens her eyes. "Sorry. I fell asleep."

"Me too. Sorry," Leviathan apologizes.

Slardar wakes up and looks around. "Where's the gem?"

Nobody has the gem.

"He stole it!" Slithice slams her sword to the ground.

* * *

Plan C: It's shopping time!

"Good afternoon, Mr. Shopkeeper!" Slithice greets, "I want to buy 50 more sentry wards and 30 dusts of appearance!"

"Are you crazy?" the shopkeeper gives the item and takes her money.

"Did you see a fish?" Slardar asks, "A blue little fish, suffers from fin rot, probably carrying a green gem."

"Oh, he was here right before you guys came," the shopkeeper answers.

"What did he buy?!" the three of them asks simultaneously.

"Black King Bar."

"NOOOO!"

And the shopkeeper has a bad experience with loud voice(s).

* * *

Plan D: Ask random stranger for help

"If he uses the BKB, you know what to do, Slithice," Slardar reminds her.

"No need to worry," Slithice grips her weapon.

"And I can do nothing," Leviathan sighs, "Good lu—"

Slardar narrows his eyes. He uses his blink dagger and stuns the moving figure. Slithice quickly approaches them and catches the figure with her net.

The mohawk guy rolls his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh. We're trying to catch Slark!" Slithice forces herself to laugh. "We're sorry, Magina."

Magina the Anti-Mage points at something behind them. "That guy sure is having a hard time catching your target now."

Slithice and Slardar turn around. They see Leviathan trying to stop Slark from running away using a BKB.

Slardar quickly helps Leviathan by moving faster and using his blink dagger.

"Magina, help us! We'll help you bully Invoker and the other magic user later!" Slithice begs. Fortunately, that catches Magina's interest. They approach Leviathan and Slardar.

"Forget it, guys. He ran away," Leviathan reports.

Slithice slams her other sword to the ground. "Damn!"

* * *

Plan E: Ask someone close for help

Leviathan rejects the plan instantly. "I won't ask Kunkka for help!"

"Please?" Slithice frowns, "We need his magical X-mark!"

"Alright, fine!" Leviathan finally agrees.

They go to Kunkka's place.

Kunkka laughs. "You ask for my help?!"

Leviathan narrows his eyes. "Just help me or I'll wreck your ghost ship!"

"Kunkka! Please?" Slithice smiles, "I'll sing for you!"

Kunkka laughs again. "I stopped my ears against you, Siren."

Slardar blinks away and stun using his weapon, but the cancerous guy leaps away. "I only manage to reduce his armor," Slardar reports.

Leviathan blinks and—

"RAVAAAGEEE!"

Slithice throws her net randomly as she spreads the dust of appearance. "YOU DIDN'T GET HIM!"

Kunkka sets an X-Mark on Slark. "Get back here!"

...

"I told you we need Orchid Malevolence back in the shop!" Leviathan yells.

"But he's using BKB," Kunkka replies.

"At least we can chase him. He's nowhere to be found now," Leviathan frowns.

* * *

Plan F: Just ask nicely

Slithice sighs. "Leviathan, I told you—"

"It's worth a try," Leviathan cuts. He walks casually and calls Slark.

Slardar facepalms. "This is stupid."

Unexpectedly, Slark comes. "What?"

Slithice and Slardar hide on their spot.

"We need you!" Leviathan smiles. 'Alright! Think of something good to say!' he cheers himself.

Slithice also facepalms. "This isn't going to work."

"After you guys tried to kill me so many times?" Slark narrows his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Okay, we're sorry," Leviathan apologizes, then he turns to silence. Slithice never tell them the reason to catch Slark. "We... We're fish! We should be friend with each other!"

Slardar tries to hold his laughter while Slithice can't say anything to comment.

Slark walks away. "I trust no one."

"Slark, wait!"

"What?!"

"Slithice loves you!"

Slithice's face turns red (because of anger). "I didn't say—"

Slark doesn't stop walking. "Slardar also loves you!" Leviathan shouts.

Slardar closes her mouth. "J-Just let it slide."

There's an awkward silence. "I love you, do you love me?" Leviathan asks with a smile.

Slark finally stops walking and faces Leviathan. "You don't even know why you have to catch me, do you?" he asks.

"Let's just say it's because you escaped the prison," Leviathan gives a forced laugh.

Another awkward silence is made. "Come on. We can kill Kunkka or something. I'll initiate and you can do the rest!" Leviathan shouts with sparkling eyes.

Slark thinks about it for a moment, then he nods. "I've got your back, Tidehunter. I promise not to stab it."

Leviathan stares at Slark. "Wait, you're serious?"

"That worked?" Slithice and Slardar asks simultaneously.

"Except I don't trust you anymore," Slark continues, "I'll stab your back."

"We got company!" Slithice jumps out from her hiding spot and hugs Slark. "Now we can conquer the world! Let's make the landlings pay!"

Slark blinks his eyes several times. "Conquer the world? Sounds good to me!"

"I'll sing our national anthem!"

"Sing it!"

Slardar pats Leviathan's shoulder. "We shouldn't participate in the first place."

Leviathan looks at Slardar. "What do you mean? Conquering the world sounds fun! And we can get rid of Kunkka!" Leviathan looks up, "I'm going to show who has the world!"

Slardar sighs. "Why am I dragged into this?"

"We have oppor-tuna-ty to conquer the world! You should be excited!" Leviathan shouts.

Slardar sighs. "You tried."

"If you have better fish puns, let minnow," Leviathan replies.

Make friends, not enemies.

Give love, not hate.


End file.
